


Talk to Me

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, TW: Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Talking is necessary. Lucy wants to, Flynn needs to.





	Talk to Me

“What are you doing?”  
Flynn looked up but never turned to her. “You really should start knocking, Lucy”  
He lowered his gun and turned to face her.  
“Answer me” she requested, something burning in her chest, her tone coming out too harsh, too demanding.   
“What does it look like?”  
Her eyes studied him for a moment, mind fighting the idea that he might have thought of… “Please, don’t”  
Garcia glanced down at his feet, a shadow of pain going through his expression. “I won’t”  
“But you’ve been thinking about it, long enough to get your gun” she paused, realization finally hitting her. She stepped closer to him. “Talk to me, please, talk to me, I’m here and I’ve been there”  
He was silent as he gave her his gun, much to her surprise and relief. “Give it to me next mission”  
“Okay,” she nodded, “Can we still talk though?”  
“There’s nothing to be said, Lucy”  
“There is and you know it”  
Flynn faced her. “I have nothing more to give you. It’s been… Years. Years and we haven’t even gotten Rufus back”  
“So?” she fought, “You’d leave us? Leave me?” her mind finally understands what she had been feeling. Betrayal. “I thought we were a team” comes out muttered and she’s ashamed to talk to him like that, but the thought of him ending his own life and leaving her behind is painful. She wanted to fight him.  
“Don’t do this”  
“Then don’t force me to”   
Their eyes met in the sudden silence of the room.  
“I told you I won’t do it” he whispered, “It doesn’t mean I won’t think about it”  
“I can’t lose you too, I need you to talk to me”  
“Lucy--”  
“No, no! Shut up! You’re not expandable and you won’t convince me otherwise, Garcia Flynn!” she snapped. “Please, please, talk to me! Let me help you, please! We can take all the time you want, but don’t do this to me!”  
The historian hardly felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her voice had already cracked yet she couldn’t get herself to care.  
It hurt, her whole body hurt.  
“I want us to make a deal” Lucy whispered. He glanced over at her face, confused for a moment. “A year for now, if we fail to make progress,... We do it together”  
“Lucy--”  
“Promise me!” she shut her eyes closed. “Promise me or so help me God, I--”  
“I promise”  
For a moment, she was stunned. Blinked, then nodded. “Good” another nod as she processed it. “Great”  
They were silent.  
“Was there anything you needed?” he questioned.  
“To talk” she muttered, wiping her tears away.  
“About?”  
She faced him. “Everything. I got used to it, talking to you… Makes me feel better”  
Flynn shook his head in agreement, got her to sit on the bed, sitting by her side, holding her close. Kissed the top of her head. “Talk to me”  
Lucy let out a wavering breath before finally speaking.


End file.
